Pourquoi moi ?
by Emeraude-Blood 89
Summary: Les accidents de transplanages arrivent à tout le monde même au Prince des Serpentard. Pour lui le pire c'est : deux cousines, un camps de vacances et pas de magie. DM/HG OC/OC
1. Et une télépathe, une !

**Salut chèr(e)s Jelly-Babies ! ****J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction sur Harry Potter. Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, ben je laisse la place à ma bêta adorée. (**_owii, vénères moi!)_**Au fait ses commentaires sont en **_**italiques **_**et les miens en gras **

**Disclamer : Sont pas à moi… Bouhouhouhou… -se met à pleurer-. **_(c'est ça, pleure, crie et meurt dans d'atroces hum hum. Pardon je m'emporte.)_

Amalia s'ennuyait devant le match de base-ball où son jumeau l'avait traînée. Celui ci s'amusait, acclamant son équipe favorite. La jeune fille d'environ dix-sept ans avait les cheveux or et de remarquables yeux d'un vert-or dans lesquels brillait une vive intelligence. Mais la particularité de cette demoiselle était tout autre : elle avait un don de télépathie. La jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement et atteignit la forêt qui bordait le stade. Elle s'adossa à un arbre, quand un jeune homme apparut devant elle. Elle sursauta et, instinctivement, son pouvoir s'activa. La jolie télépathe écarquilla les yeux, arrêta de fouiller l'esprit du garçon et le dévisagea. Il avait les cheveux blond platine, les yeux gris aciers, le visage pâle et des traits fins. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il était vraiment mignon. _(Drago Malefoy, ou comment utiliser les fanfics pour détourner totalement un personnage de sa véritable personnalité et rendre son nouveau lui canon dans le fandom) _Il semblait étonné d'être là, et lui jeta un regard complètement perdu. Amalia rompit le silence en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Qui êtes vous ?

Il la regarda avec dégoût, sortit un bâton qu'il agita en prononçant quelque chose que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Il la regarda, estomaqué, ce qui la décida à regarder dans ses pensées. La première chose qu'elle vit était une question, « Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas fonctionné ? ». Son esprit était inquiétant, elle le quitta. Il réessaya, le résultat fut le même.

Qui êtes vous ? redemanda-t-elle.

Il la fixa avec méfiance et se décida enfin à lui adresser la parole.

Que me veux-tu moldue ?

Qu'est ce ?* Questionna Amalia.

Les personnes de ton espèce n'ont pas à savoir.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils puis sourit.

Je n'en suis pas complètement une*, répondit-t-elle.

Comment ça ? Demanda t-il, sans quitter son air hautain.

Je ne suis pas une sorcière mais je ne suis pas non plus une moldue *c'est tout.

_*__**(**__Alors d'abord elle demande ce qu'est une moldue, puis après elle lui sort qu'elle n'en est pas une, donc qu'elle sait ce que ça veut dire ? C'est pas logique... Et elle n'est pas censée savoir que les sorciers existent... _**Elle est télépathe je te rappelle la glande ! Non pas taper pas taper ! **_)_

Qui es-tu ? Une pointe d'inquiétude commençait à pointer dans les yeux gris du jeune homme.

Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je devrais.

Répond-moi, fit-il, menaçant.

Non, vous avant, répliqua-t-elle.

Tu oses me dire non, moldue !

J'ose et vous me répondrez, consciemment ou … inconsciemment.

Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Dit'il ironique.

La jeune fille sourit, et se plongea dans les pensées du garçon.

Votre nom est Drago Malefoy, vous êtes à l'école de magie Poudlard, à Serpentard et vous êtes un sorcier. J'ai tord ?

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune homme en reculant.

Je m'appelle Amalia Kateris, je suis télépathe.

Elle se gifla mentalement, mais pourquoi lui avait-elle dit tout ça !

Ça explique tout. Dit'il simplement

La blonde lui adressa un sourire éclatant et s'assit sur une racine. Le jeune homme la dévisagea, elle avait l'air d'une petite fille et pourtant le pouvoir qu'elle dégageait lui faisait un peu peur. (**froussard ?) **

Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? Demanda la blonde

Vous pouvez lire dans les pensées non ? Répliqua Drago.

Je ne le fait que si on ne me répond pas.

Et si je refuse ?

Je fini toujours par avoir ce que je veux… Elle laissa planer sa phrase.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir résigné et se dit que ses amies devaient souffrir de la curiosité de l'adolescente.

Je n'en ai pas, je trouve les filles de mon âge ridicules. Dit-elle en le défiant du regard.

C'est une manie ! Cria t-il, furieux qu'elle ait encore fouillé son esprit.

Vous n'avez pas répondu suffisamment vite, répliqua-t-elle

Son attitude avait radicalement changé, elle le regardait maintenant mécontente. Elle se leva et tourna les talons, lançant par-dessus son épaule :

Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir !

**Review ? **


	2. Mauvaise idée

**Re-salut les gens, je vais me faire tuer. Non pas taper, pas taper ! Calme toi ma bêta ! –se tourne vers les lecteurs- Lisez la suite pendant que je fuis –pars en courant- **_(c'est ça, fuis ! ) (ma précccccieeuse... Elles nous l'ont volée ! Sales pandas joufflus!)_

**Disclamer : Ils ne sont toujours pas à moi mais j'y travaille. **_(c'est beau l'espoir.)_

Drago était assis (enfin avachi) sur un fauteuil dans le manoir des Malefoy. Il réfléchissait à la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrée le matin même, et à son brusque changement d'humeur. Elle était quand même bizarre mais assez (il devait se l'avouer) mignonne. Bizarrement elle lui rappelait quelqu'un ne serait-ce que dans sa façon de parler. Soudain quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit ou plutôt un nom : Granger ! Sa façon trop prétentieuse de ce tenir. Sauf qu'elle était très jolie. Il s'étonna, avant, dire qu'une moldue était même présentable était un miracle. Il fallait dire que la guerre l'avait changé, il était toujours ce petit bellâtre arrogant mais il n'accordait à présent plus aucune importance aux histoires de sang. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand sa mère trop souriante entra suivie par son père furieux. Narcissa s'installa et croisa gracieusement les jambes. Puis elle annonça très fière d'elle :

Mon poussin (c'était devenu sa passion de l'appeler par des noms ridicules), annonça-t-elle sans se préoccuper du regard noir du poussin en question, ton père et moi avons eu l'excellente idée de montrer que nous n'avons rien contre les moldus de t'envoyer dans un camp de vacances.

La réaction de Lucius ne se fit pas attendre : il regarda sa femme, en colère, qu'elle ose dire que l'idée venait de lui, puis son fils avec pitié.

Je tiens à préciser que l'on m'a clairement fait comprendre que si nous ne t'y envoyions, pas nous risquions gros. Déclara Lucius.

Drago semblait complètement perdu.

Vous... heu vous pouvez répéter ? Demanda-t-il.

Tu vas aller dans un camp de vacances de moldus, répondit en souriant sa mère.

C'est obligatoire, questionna avec des yeux de chien battu le jeune blond.

Oui, asséna son père durement. Je ne désire pas aller en prison.

Non, tu n'as pas le choix, répondit sa mère à sa question silencieuse.

Je vais… heu dans ma chambre. Pour digérer.

Le jeune homme sortit en titubant de la pièce.

o Chez les Granger o

Hermione était assise dans le salon ses parents en face d'elle. Sa mère lui déclara

-Ma chérie,vu tes excellents résultats, nous avons décidé de t'envoyer dans un camp de vacances. Nous nous sommes rappelé que tu avais adoré cela quand tu avais 11 ans.

Oui, c'est très gentil maman, mais j'ai 17 ans maintenant, répondit, un peu gênée, la brunette.

En effet sa cousine était venue dormir chez elle.

Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura sa mère, ta cousine viendra avec toi.

Hein ? Demanda la cousine en question, qui arrêta aussi sec de ricaner.

Hermione éclata de rire devant sa tête (pas celle d'Hermione). Sa mère (celle d'Hermione hein) leur conseilla d'aller préparer leur valise. La cousine d'Hermione avait l'air complètement sonnée.

C'était une blague hein ? Demanda-t-elle désespérée.

J'ai bien peur que non !

Remonte moi le moral s'il-te-plait.

Je te parle de la place que tu as failli avoir à Poudlard.

Non ! Ne me déprime pas d'avantage.

Donc je ne dirais rien.

Oui. Tais-toi !

Mais c'est que c'est méchant ça ! Répondit la sorcière en faisant mine de bouder.

J'adore quand tu fais cette tête là, rit l'autre.

C'est pas drôle !

Si ! Au contraire.

La sorcière laissa son silence faire comprendre à sa cousine ce qu'elle en pensait. Puis elle se tourna pour préparer sa valise.

Tu devrais ranger la tienne !

Attention les yeux !

La cousine ferma les yeux, se concentra et agita les mains. Quand elle les rouvrit sa valise était dans tous les sens.

Ce n'est pas spécialement ce que je voulais faire.

Mais tu es folle, tu as failli me tuer.

Désolé.

Hermione jeta un regard noir à sa cousine qui baissa la tête. La sorcière jeta un sort qui rangea les deux valises.

Les filles, venez on doit y aller, cria la mère d'Hermione.

On va au camp ?! Hurlèrent les deux filles.

Oui !

Les deux descendirent l'escalier, et montèrent dans la voiture, qui les amena au bus, qui les amena au camp, puis marchèrent pendant des heures mais vous verrez cela plus tard…

**-arrive essoufflée- ça vous a plu ? Mettez des reviews !**

_(Je la retrouverai... Je vais te faire boire de l'eau de Javel, tu vas voir ça va te récurer les entrailles!)_


	3. la panne

_Je vous ai dis leur chemin mais en vérité ce n'était pas vraiment ça… _

Hermione et sa cousine… Malia ! (pardon) Donc je disais. Hermione et Malia étaient montées dans la voiture, assez mécontentes. En effet elles n'avaient été prévenues qu'au dernier moment. Après une heure-et-demie dans la voiture à se plaindre elles arrivèrent au car qui devait les emmener au camp. Après avoir passés sept kilomètres à bouder (oui elles ont dix-sept ans et ce sont de vraies gamines) et à regarder obstinément leurs pieds sans regarder les autres personnes dans le car, dommage…

Drago avait du monter dans, un comment ils disaient déjà ah oui, car plein de moldus et de… Il venait de voir la fille qu'il avait rencontré il n'y a pas longtemps et en plus elle était d'ailleurs accompagnée par Granger. Bon ce ne serait pas si ennuyant que ça finalement.

Du côté des deux filles ce ne gt pas d'une humeur joyeuse qu'elles accueillir la panne. Bon peu de personne furent heureuses en l'apprenant.

Et c'était parti pour vingt kilomètres à pied. Les deux sorciers et la demie-sorcière (? Je ne sais pas trop comment l'appeler) se levèrent avec les autres enfants en grommelant. Dix kilomètres plus tard Malia demanda calmement à sa cousine :

On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as PAS DIT que tu avais utilisé un sort ?

Moi ? Demanda innocemment Hermione.

Tu as le choix entre m'aider où te faire massacré par mes pouvoirs.

Heu si tu veux me faire mal je ne crains rien.

Non je pensai plutôt essayer de te soigner.

Je vais t'aider.

Elle marmonna quelques mots et Malia se sentit tellement mieux d'un seul coup. Quand soudain une voix trainante déclara :

Et bien Granger, je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à être coincé ici.

Malefoy, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? Répondit tac au tac Hermione.

Allons, je suis sur que c'est une de tes idées brillantes !

Mauvaise réponse la fouine !

Une élève aussi brillante envoyé dans un camp moldus ! C'est ironique non ?

Le grand Drago Malefoy est ici c'est un scoop tu ne trouve pas ? Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Où sont le balafré et la belette ? Ils se sont lassés de toi ?

Je peux te retourner la question tu sais. Où sont les gorilles et le bulldog qui t'accompagnent habituellement ?

Mais c'est qu'elle se défend la miss-je-sais-tout.

Pendant ce temps Malia s'était assise sur un rocher et avait fais apparaitre un paquet de pop-corn (qu'elle avait réussi à faire apparaitre). Puis voyant que sa cousine allait répondre elle la coupa :

Bon ce n'est pas que c'est désagréable c'était très amusant mais ils se sont barrés, les interrompit la blonde (car oui Malia est blonde).

Les deux protagonistes tournèrent la tête.

Oh m…, dirent-ils en ensemble.

Si vous aviez continué à marché en vous insultant on ne se serrait pas perdu, les engueula Malia. Il fait nuit je vous rappelle.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent penaud.

On fait quoi du coup, demanda Hermione.

C'est vous les sorciers, non ? répliqua sa cousine.

Vous connaissez le chemin ? Les questionna Drago.

Non ! Fit durement la blonde en tournant les talons.

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda la brunette.

On ne va pas rester là à se cailler surtout que la magie ne marche pas ici, répondit Malia.

On va devoir faire quoi ? interrogea inquiet le blond.

Dormir à la belle étoile si vous ne m'aider pas, asséna la télépathe.

Drago ouvrit des yeux horrifié qui firent éclater de rire Hermione. Sa cousine se retourna et la regarda, faisant cesser immédiatement la brune.

Je peux faire quoi pour t'aider ? demanda la brunette en tremblant un peu devant la fureur de la blonde.

Hem ! Toussa Drago pour attiré leurs attentions. Malia, tu as dis que la magie ne fonctionnait pas pourtant tu as fais apparaitre à manger. Ai-je tord ?

Non ! mais ma magie n'est pas la même que la votre.

Tu peux faire apparaitre un abri ?

Non ! Hermione cria presque. La dernière fois elle faillit me tuer

Oui on devrait éviter, renchérit la blonde.

Deux heures après ils avaient à peu près réussit à faire un abri minuscule et que drago est finalement céder à ce rapproché des filles car il avait trop froid. Tout le monde s'endormit en grelotant.


	4. Une dispute dès le matin, encore !

Le lendemain quand les trois adolescents s'éveillèrent frigorifiés ils étaient les uns sur les autres (habillés ! pas d'esprits mal placés). Quand le blond essaya de se lever il ne réussit pas, en effet les deux filles étaient allongée sur lui l'écrasant. Il les fit tomber (ça muscle le quidditch) dans une flaque d'eau les réveillant. Hermione hurla brisant les oreilles de sa cousine qui se redressa d'un coup.

Mais t'es folle ! Et d'abord où on est, s'écriât mal éveillée Malia. Soudain les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ha oui c'est vrai.

Malefoy ça va pas la tête, hurla furieuse la brunette sans répondre à sa cousine. On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as balancé dans la flaque.

Pas la peine d'hurler et je te rappelle que vous m'écrasiez, répliqua le blond.

En attendant nous on t'a pas réveillé, continua, en hurlant, la brunette (une minute de silence pour les oreilles de Malia)

La jeune télépathe bailla, ennuyé.

Et c'est reparti, murmura t'elle agacée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! fit, en se tournant vers elle, Drago.

Et tu ose me demander ça à moi ? S'exclamât en élevant le ton la blonde.

Oui ça pose un problème à môdame, répliquât le serpentard.

C'est de votre faute si on est là donc tu n'es pas vraiment en position de force petit bellâtre suffisant !

Tu te prends pour qui de me parler de cette façon, la reprit furieux Drago.

Pour celle qui va t'en mettre une si tu ne te la ferme pas, le menaça t'elle

Essaye un peu pour voir.

Elle lui colla donc une gifle puis une deuxième. Drago se massa les joues calmé et la regarda mécontent qu'on lui tienne tête. Elle regarda sa cousine qui l'applaudit.

Bienvenu au club cousine.

Pourquoi ? L'interrogea la blonde.

Elle m'a collé un coup de point en troisième année, répondit à sa place le concerné.

Malia éclatât de rire vite rejoint par Hermione, le blond tenta de résister mais le rire c'est contagieux. Résultat : il finit part rire avec les deux filles. Ce ne fut qu'après dix minutes qu'ils réussirent à se calmer.

-Bon on essaye de les rattraper où on reste là ? Demanda la brune.

- A part se perdre encore plus ça ne nous servira à rien, rétorquât la blonde. On doit faire un meilleur abri.

- Tu veux que je travaille ?! Demanda le blond profondément choqué.

- Sauf si tu veux dormir à la belle étoile ? On a beau être en été… La télépathe laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Elle eut (la phrase pas Malia) l'effet escompté sur le jeune homme. Le sorcier pâlit.

On doit faire quoi pour t'aider ?

Il faut trouver quatre branches assez solide, expliquât la blonde.

Euh… Fut la seule chose que le sorcier réussit à sortir

Je vais venir avec toi, Hermione tu peux trouver des branches, de châtaigné si possible ? Il faut qu'on puisse les tresser.

Oki je m'en occupe, répondit la sorcière.

Les deux blonds (Malia et Drago) se dirigèrent vers un bosquet d'arbres.

Aie !

Malia se retourna et vit le sorcier se tenir la cheville.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore le blond ! Cria t'elle furieuse.

Me suis foulé la cheville, marmonna le désigné.

Comment ?

Jemesuisfoulélacheville, expliqua t'il rapidement.

Refait le plus lentement.

Je me suis foulé la cheville.

Tu veux que je te soigne, le menaça (elle ne sait pas encore utiliser ses pouvoirs et elle utilise ça pour menacer les autres) la jeune fille.

NON ! Non c'est bon je vais faire, répondit paniqué le sorcier.

Il sortit sa baguette et…


End file.
